Hans D. Mada
Background Hans D. Mada (Japanese: Mada D. Hansu) is a resident in South Blue and the Captain and Navigator of the Sticky Pirates. He is the user of the Saiken Saiken no Mi, a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows it's user to create, manipulate, and become a liquidy and sticky substance, similar to glue. He has a bounty of 900,000,000 beli. His crew recently traveled to the Northwest Region of the New World. His Devil Fruit is also the natural counter to Riku Di Cielo's Devil Fruit and Raiken Montizuma's Devil Fruit, making him stronger than both those captains, and he also has a higher bounty then them. He is still around after Monkey D. Luffy's Death and the formation of the Big Three Pirate Crews. His Devil Fruit is also the natural counter against the Zoruto Zoruto no Mi, Model: Raijin and other fruits involving plasma. Design Captain Mada is a tall, slim man standing at 9'08 and weighing just 102 pounds. He is currently 28 years old. He has green hair and is polite, even towards his enemies such as the Marines. Haki Hans has all of the three forms of Haki, that being Observation, Conqueror's, and Armament Haki. He is very skilled at them. Epithet He is known as "Mada of the Glue" by many Pirates and Marines. Before Timeskip Before the timeskip, Captain Mada was known as a strong captain by his piers. He was overconfident because of his bounty of 680,000,000 beli, but his cockiness ended by being turned into a figurine by a powered up Vice Admiral Raifu Rein, along with his other crew members and the Helix Pirates in Marineford. The only reason they lost is because they were in a near death condition after a fight with Caesar Clown when he created a venomous gas. If this didn't happen, they would have easily won. After this battle, and he was thrown into the sea and was saved by fellow member Crabsie. Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy helped them get ashore. After Timeskip After the timeskip, Captain Mada seemed to be more polite and thoughtful. He and the rest of the Sticky Pirates used their ship, the Sailing Elmer, to sail to the New World in just 120 days. Food Tastes Captain Mada's favorite foods are sushi and dry vegetables, while his least favorite food is cold fish. His favorite dish to prepare are carrots and steak. The D in his name Captain Mada carries the D in his name, and likes when people call him Mada and hates when he is called Hans or even worse, Captain Hans. It is sort of a joke among his crew. Allies Sticky Pirates: '''His loyal crew. '''Straw Hat Pirates: '''Fellow Crew. Enemies '''Caesar Clown: '''Killed one of his crew members, a former Shipwright to be exact. They also fought each other during the battle of Marineford on Punk Hazard. '''Vice Admiral Raifu Rein: '''After defeating Caesar Clown, Vice Admiral Raifu Rein '''defeated his crew in Marineford when they were sick from Caesar's Gas and exhausted, and after that they were almost drowned by him. Powers And Abilities Techniques: Guruken (English: Glue Prefecture) He spills his liquid out, covering his hand. He can paralyze his opponents. Sutikku Baria (English: Stick Barrier) Hans covers himself in his liquid, guarding himself. Jiki Setchaku-zai Burittsu (English: Magnetic Glue Blitz) Using the liquid's magnetic pull, Captain Mada can hit his opponent before they realize. This is his most powerful attack. His power is said to be equal if not greater than Blackbeard. Category:Tylerelman Creation Category:Logia User Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Males Category:Pirate Captains Category:Navigator Category:Sticky Pirates Category:Captains Category:South Blue Characters Category:Will of D